nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Need for Speed (Film)
Need for Speed is a film adaptation based on the Need for Speed franchise that was released on March 14, 2014, and was produced by both DreamWorks Studios and Electronic Arts. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures through its Touchstone Pictures label. Scott Waugh directed the film and Aaron Paul was cast for the lead role.Autoguide - ‘Need for Speed’ Movie to Hit Theaters February 7, 2014'Breaking Bad' Star Aaron Paul Lands DreamWorks The plot was written by George and John Gatins. The story does not focus on a single game but on the entire series.Joystiq - Need for Speed film debuts on Feb. 7, 2014 The movie is described as "a fast-paced, high-octane film rooted in the tradition of the great car culture films of the 70s while being extremely faithful to the spirit of the video game franchise".Need for Speed film dated Plot Having served a prison sentence after being falsely convicted, street racer and mechanic Tobey Marshall (portrayed by Aaron Paul) plans his revenge. Upon his release, he enters a cross-country race to save his garage and serve up some much deserved payback to Dino Brewster (portrayed by Dominic Cooper), the ex-business associate who betrayed him. A cunning and wealthy player in the cut-throat world of underground racing, Brewster has eyes and ears everywhere. He receives a heads-up about the clandestine mission of vengeance, and a huge bounty is placed on his ex-partner's head. However, Tobey is determined not to let anything stop him on his quest to get even, no matter how badly the odds are stacked against him. Cast Trivia *Tobey starts the movie driving a modified Ford Gran Torino, then switches to a custom Ford Mustang, and ending with a Koenigsegg Agera R, symbolizing the progression of the player towards more powerful cars by advancing through the career modes. *Tobey and his crew had to work on the custom Mustang is an allusion to the series' car customisation. *Tobey starts in the last position at Mount Kisco and DeLeon, and in the games, the player commonly starts in last position. *The race through the country in order to reach a determined location is comparable to Need for Speed: The Run. *Tobey is helped in his quest by a crew of friends; building a crew is a central element of Need for Speed: Carbon. *The police intervention during the DeLeon race is very similar to the pursuits seen in Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit. *One of the film's DVD special features includes a trailer for Need for Speed: Rivals. Media Stills NFSMovieProductionShot001.jpg| NFSMovieProductionShot002.jpg| NFSMovieProductionShot003.jpg| NFSMovieProductionShot004.jpg| NFSMovieProductionShot006.jpg| NFSMovieProductionShot007.jpg| NFSMovieProductionShot008.jpg| NFSMovieProductionShot009.jpg| NFSMovieProductionShot010.jpg| NFSMovieProductionShot011.jpg| NFSMovieProductionShot012.jpg| Trailers On The Set - Need For Speed Movie|On the set Need for Speed Official Teaser Trailer|Official Teaser Trailer Need for Speed Debut Trailer|Need for Speed Debut Trailer Need for Speed - Trailer 2|Trailer 2 File:Need for Speed - Muscle Car Foundry Featurette|Muscle Car Foundry Featurette File:Need for Speed - "Camera Cars" Featurette|"Camera Cars" Featurette File:Need for Speed - "SuperCar Showcase" Featurette|"SuperCar Showcase" Featurette File:Need for Speed - "Driving School" Featurette|"Driving School" Featurette File:Need for Speed - "Driving School Again" Featurette|"Driving School Again" Featurette File:Need for Speed - Big Game Spot|Need for Speed - Big Game Spot File:Need for Speed Movie - "The Guys" Featurette|"The Guys" Featurette File:Need for Speed - "Welcome To The DeLeon" Clip|"Welcome To The DeLeon" Clip File:Need for Speed - "The Bus" Clip|"The Bus" Clip File:Need for Speed - "Should've Stayed In Manhatten" Clip|"Should've Stayed In Manhatten" Clip File:Need for Speed - "Hooking Up" Clip|"Hooking Up" Clip File:Need for Speed - "44 Hours 59 Minutes" Clip|"44 Hours 59 Minutes" Clip References es:Need for Speed Category:Films Category:Need for Speed Series